harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Akademia Magii Beauxbatons
Akademia Magii Beauxbatons (fr. Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) — jedna z najbardziej znanych czarodziejskich szkół koedukacyjnych położona w południowej części Francji, nad Morzem Śródziemnym. Uważano, że znajdowała się gdzieś w Pirenejach. Przyjmowała uczniów z Francji, Hiszpanii, Portugalii, Belgii, Luksemburgu i HolandiiPottermore. Budynek Szkoła znajdowała się w pięknym zamku w górach, otoczonym przez liczne, malownicze ogrody i magiczne fontanny. Pałac został zbudowany ponad siedemset lat temu, czyli później od Hogwartu. Mówiło się, że szkołę dofinansowali częściowo Flamelowie – Nicolas i Perenelle, którzy ukończyli edukację w tej placówce w młodości i się tam poznali. Nazwana na ich cześć fontanna w środku parku miała podobno właściwości lecznicze i upiększające. Pałac był także nienanoszalny (nie mogło go się nanieść na mapę), co pozwalało na ukrycie przed mugolami''Pottermore. W Sali Jadalnej nimfy leśne śpiewały serenady, podczas gdy uczniowie jedli. Na Boże Narodzenie sala dekorowana była pięknymi rzeźbami lodowymi. Nie było tam starych zbroi, personel nie tolerował także żadnych poltergeistów. Herb mały|250px|Książkowy wygląd herbu Herbem Akademii Beauxbatons były dwie skrzyżowane ze sobą złote różdżki, z których każda tryskała trzema gwiazdkami – na błękitnym tle. W filmowej wersji herb był zupełnie inny: składał się na ozdobną literę B na niebieskim tle. Szaty szkolne Szaty szkolne uczniów Akademii Beauxbatons były błękitne. Kolor ten symbolizował twórczość i wyobraźnię, co zgadzało się z założeniem szkoły, która oprócz naukowo, kształciła swoich uczniów także twórczo (patrz – taniec potencjalnych reprezentantek Akademii podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego). Jedwabne szaty uczniów Beauxbatons przystosowane były do łagodnego klimatu panującego we Francji. Reprezentanci trzęśli się z zimna w Hogwarcie, ponieważ w Anglii było znacznie chłodniej. Nauka mały|lewo|200x200px W Akademii Beuxbatons rozpoczynano naukę wcześniej niż w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, o czym świadczy szkolny mundurek ośmioletniej Gabrielle Delacour, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego (do Hogwartu posyłano dzieci, które ukończyły jedenaście lat). Możliwe także, że dziewczynka była obecna podczas turnieju, ponieważ kształciła się w Beauxbatons twórczo (np. pokaz akrobatyczny), ale jeszcze nie naukowo. Tezę tę potwierdzałby fakt, że starsza siostra Gabrielle, Fleur stwierdziła, że egzaminy w jej szkole odbywają się po szóstej klasie, a nie tak jak w Hogwarcie, po piątej. Starsza panna Delacour uważała to za lepsze rozwiązanie, ponieważ po dodatkowym roku nauki uczniowie Akademii mieli większe umiejętności magiczne. Gdyby ośmioletnie dzieci uczęszczały do Beauxbatons to w szóstej klasie miałyby trzynaście lat, a wiadomo, że uczniowie w tym wieku nie są w stanie wykonać wielu zaklęć, z których wykonaniem nie mają już większych problemów w wieku piętnastu. Jedzenie Beauxbatons serwowało jedzenie w sali jadalnej, która mogła być odpowiednikiem hogwardzkiej Wielkiej Sali. Konsumpcję umilały uczniom serenady nimf. Jednym z tradycyjnych dań było bouillabaisse, czyli zupa rybna. W Beauxbatons podawano jedzenie lżejsze niż w Hogwarcie. Turniej Trójmagiczny Akademia Magii Beauxbatons brała udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym razem ze Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i Instytutem Magii Durmstrang; miała bardzo poprawne stosunki z angielskim Hogwartem. Zawodnicy z Beauxbatons zaliczyli 62 turniejowe zwycięstwa, a uczniowie Hogwartu 63. 1994 mały mały|Delagacja Beauxbatons w [[Hogwart|Hogwarcie.]] W 1994 roku po raz pierwszy została wspomniana nazwa szkoły przez Hermionę, gdy razem z Ronem i Harrym zostali zaczepieni przez Francuzkę o gęstych brązowych włosach. Wtedy właśnie pada nazwisko dyrektorki Beauxbatons – Madame Maxime. Stało się to na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu – nie wykluczone, że dziewczyna była na nich w ramach wycieczki szkolnej. Na Turniej Trójmagiczny uczniowie tej szkoły przybyli powozem zaprzężonym w abraksany, którymi później opiekował się gajowy Hogwartu – Rubeus Hagrid. Według Maxime potrzebowały one dużo whisky i „mocnej ręki”. Wóz natomiast służył celom mieszkalnym całej delegacji. Reprezentantką Akademii Beauxbatons w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w 1994 roku została Fleur Delacour. Rywalizacja wewnętrzna musiała być niezwykle silna, ponieważ niektórzy delegaci popłakali się, że sami nie mogli reprezentować szkoły. mały|lewo|264px|Delegatki wrzucają swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia Fleur jednak się nie wiodło już od pierwszego zadania. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy udała się z Rogerem Daviesem. W tymże balu brali udział wszyscy reprezentanci Beauxbatons. Kiedy Harry Potter nie miał ochoty tańczyć z Parvati Patil, ta przyjęła propozycję pewnego chłopaka z Beauxbatons. Drugiego zadania Fleur nie zaliczyła po tym, jak nie poradziła sobie z atakiem druzgotków, natomiast w trzecim została obezwładniona przez Wiktora Kruma, działającego pod klątwą Imperius. Delacour ukończyła turniej na ostatnim miejscu, jednak w obliczu śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego niewiele osób to interesowało. Opis delegatów Uczniowie Akademii Magii Beauxbatons wydawali się czasami dumni. Dziewczyny będące w delegacji były opisane jako urodziwe, jednak ustępujące w piękności Fleur, która była krewną wili. Chodziły one w dużych grupach, śmiały się i plotkowały. Uczniowie tejże szkoły, mówiąc po angielsku, posiadali wyraźny akcent, który był typowy dla Francuzów – nie wymawiali litery „H”. Na przykład, Fleur Delacour mówiła 'Arry, 'Ogwart, a madame Maxime 'Agrid. Uczniowie Akademii są przedstawieni jako osoby bardzo szanujące swoją dyrektorkę. Stoją w czasie, gdy Maxime zajmuje miejsce, a siadają dopiero, gdy i ta spocznie. Znani uczniowie * Luc Millefeuille * Nicolas Flamel * Perenelle Flamel * Vincent Duc de Trèfle-Picques * Olimpia Maxime * Fleur Weasley * Gabrielle Delacour * Apolonia Delacour * Pan Delacour * Matka Apolonii Delacour * Kuzynki Fleur Delacour * Inne delegatki Etymologia mały|266px|Uczniowie Beauxbatons kibicujący Fleur * ''Beauxbatons oznacza Piękne Różdżki. Może to nawiązywać do uczęszczających tam wil, pół wil, ćwierć wil i ⅛ wil. Różnice między książką i filmem * W filmie jest to tylko żeńska szkoła, natomiast w książce mieszana podobnie jak Hogwart. * W książce jedynie Fleur Delacour wydaje się być atrakcyjna, w filmie każda z dziewczyn taka jest. * W filmie Gabrielle Delacour jest przedstawiana jako uczennica szkoły, mimo że ma około ośmiu lat, może to być również spowodowane tym, że w Beauxbatons edukacja może rozpoczynać się wcześniej. * Książkowym herbem szkoły są dwie skrzyżowane różdżki, w filmie ozdobna litera „B”. * Stosunek uczennic Beauxbatons do Fleur różni się – w filmie dziewczęta cieszą się, że to ona została reprezentantem, w książce nie były z tego powodu zadowolone – dwie uczennice popłakały się z tego powodu. Wymowa mały|Plakietki, które nosili uczniowie by pokazać, że kibicują [[Fleur Delacour]] Beauxbatons wymawia się bo – baton z języka francuskiego. Zobacz też * Powóz Akademii Magii Beauxbatons Występowanie mały|Nakrycia głowy * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Beauxbatons Kategoria:Szkoły ca:Beauxbatons da:Beauxbatons de:Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei en:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic es:Academia Mágica Beauxbatons et:Beauxbatons fi:Beauxbatons fr:Beauxbâtons it:Accademia di Magia di Beauxbatons ja:ボーバトン魔法アカデミー nl:Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst no:Beauxbatons magiske akademi pt:Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ru:Шармбатон sv:Beauxbatons uk:Бобатон zh:布斯巴顿魔法学院